<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas in Lockdown by swords_scripts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295838">Christmas in Lockdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts'>swords_scripts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fingering, Holidays, Housemates, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nostalgia, Other, Quarantine, Reminiscing, Roommates, Sweet, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it’s early for Christmas, but I had this ready so thought I’d give anyone interested plenty of time to look at it.</p><p>You and your housemate are in lockdown instead of going home for Christmas. You decide to put up decorations, and one thing leads to another.</p><p>There are no genital or gender mentions. The reader’s boobs are implied but not named. Both people get wet, and the listener gets penetrated.</p><p>Worth noting that the first kiss happens without explicit consent – it’ in the moment and the reader freaks out and tries to apologise but the listener reassure you that they want to carry on.</p><p>Gender notes: There are no genital or gender mentions. The reader’s boobs are implied but not named. Both people get wet, and the listener gets penetrated.</p><p>A (topical) Christmas script</p><p>Original Post: 1st November 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas in Lockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **</em>
</p><p>[very optional Christmas music fadeout, sleigh bells etc if you like]</p><p>Ok, you hold the tree, and I’ll tell you which is the best side.</p><p>Turn it towards you a bit…</p><p>A bit more…</p><p>Perfect! Keep a hold of it while I tighten up the base… Hey, careful! There!</p><p>Alright, let’s get those lights on it!</p><p>I’m soooo glad we don’t have to spend forever testing for broken bulbs any more. LEDs, what a great invention! Ready for me to switch them on? Ok here we go!</p><p>Yay! When it’s all lit up that’s how you know it’s really Christmas. Don’t you think? </p><p>I’m so glad we decided to get a tree. I know it’s going to be a weird Christmas, but I hope we can still make it fun and special.</p><p>Aw thanks! Yeah, of all the housemates I’ve had I’m glad I got locked down with you.</p><p>[joking] Keep talking like that and I might even get you a present!</p><p>Right, lights look good. What’s next? Baubles?</p><p>Oh right, the star. Can you reach?</p><p>Don’t fall!</p><p>Phew, alright. Baubles next then. Pleeease tell me I don’t have to tie all the strings... Ok, phew! </p><p>Did you have like a special bauble when you were a kid, that only you were allowed to put on the tree?</p><p>Mine had Scooby-doo on it [feel free to choose any cartoon character, or description] I wonder if Mum and Dad will hang it without me?</p><p>[Helping them choose a spot] Er, this side looks a little bare? How about on that branch there? Nice.</p><p>I reckon it’ll fit a few more, there’s still more tree than bauble. Here you go. Wow these look so grown up and classy compared to the random collection we had at home.</p><p>Still Christmassy though.</p><p>Think we’re done?</p><p>[triumphant] Alright! Looks good!</p><p>Just gonna sit and enjoy my, I mean our, handiwork.</p><p>Now I miss having an open fire. You know what? I’m going to put a fireplace video on the TV.</p><p>[playfully indignant] Shh! You watch, it’ll be cosy. This one even has stockings hanging.</p><p>[sheepish] Yeah I still hang a stocking! I mean, I did. Maybe if you hang one Santa will bring you something…</p><p>You never know.</p><p>Anyway, come and sit!</p><p>Do you… want to share the blanket? I guess the fireplace video isn’t as warm as the real thing…</p><p>Yeah! C’mere, get in!</p><p>Maybe in a bit we should watch a Christmas film?</p><p>Oh yeah! That’s my favourite too, no way! We should definitely watch it. I’ll get up in a minute and get some snacks.</p><p>I said in a minute! I just got cosy!</p><p>Yeah, it is nice…</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t… I just… I…</p><p>Really? You did?</p><p>Mmf, c’mere!</p><p>[making out]</p><p>That was nice… How come all this time I’ve been living with such a great kisser and not known it?</p><p>[making out]</p><p>Lemme put the light off, so it’s just the tree and the “fireplace”.</p><p>No I’m not gonna put on Christmas music! Shh, you!</p><p>[making out]</p><p>[giggling] Hey, where’s that hand going?</p><p>I know, kissing turns me on so much too. But do you think we should talk? About this? And about… us? And… and…</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>[making out, moans escalating]</p><p>Take your shirt off?</p><p>[impressed] Wow. May I kiss them? See, I *can* remember to ask…</p><p>[nipple licking]</p><p>Harder? [moans]</p><p>[with your mouth full] Mmm, I’m liking those sounds you’re making.</p><p>[moans] Yeah?</p><p>Touch you? [playful] Hmm, maybe?</p><p>Ask nicely…?</p><p>[smiling] Mmm, ok!</p><p>[moan/gasp] You’re so wet! Mmm, is that good? Yeah? Let me know how you like it.</p><p>[pleased] Good.</p><p>I’m gonna touch myself too, ok? [gasps]</p><p>[“that’s hot”]</p><p>It’s hot? Yeah, I think so. Also, *you’re* hot.</p><p>[moans] That feels good?</p><p>Go inside you? Yeah, I can do that. Let me pull these down for a better angle… There we go.</p><p>[moans as you enter her with your fingers]</p><p>That’s two fingers, how’s that?</p><p>That sounded good, I hit a good spot? Fuck, you’re so sexy.</p><p>[giggles and encouragement as she becomes incoherent]</p><p>Oh fuck! [moans] It feels so good when you clench around my fingers…</p><p>Haha, I won’t stop, don’t worry.</p><p>Are you close? Yeah? It’s ok, take your time.</p><p>Yeah, I’m getting there, but let me focus on you ok?</p><p>You’re so hot. And those sounds you’re making. Fuck! Are you close? Yeah?</p><p>[improv her orgasm]</p><p>Haha, fuck. Hold you? Sure! C’mere! </p><p>It’s ok, I’ll finish in a minute.</p><p>That was good? Yeah? [kissing] It was really hot.</p><p>Me? Er, yeah... Er... can you… hold me while I finish? Yeah?</p><p>Yay! Yeah, that’s it, with your arms round me. [kiss]</p><p>Yeah, you can play with my nipples.</p><p>Fuck! That feels good!</p><p>You can go harder. [gasps] Really squeeze them – [pained] ah! That’s it! Fuck... </p><p>Yeah that’s it, kiss my neck as well... </p><p>[improv orgasm]</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[Smiling] That was nice.</p><p>Hold me a little longer?</p><p>Where’d that blanket go? Perfect! [sigh] </p><p>Hmm? Snacks? Oh right, yeah, the film? Yeah, in a minute. If I can stay awake…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>